ABSTRACT ?The 11th Conference on Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis? will be held at the Delta Hotel, Montral, Qubec, Canada October 18-21, 2020. We propose to continue this biennial conference series that has evolved over the last 20 years to become the premier conference in the field of metal toxicity and carcinogenesis. The meeting will be co-sponsored by the Lady Davis Institute of Medical Research at the Jewish General Hospital (a teaching hospital of McGill University) and the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center. This interdisciplinary scientific conference is a workshop that brings together a community of scientists in the area of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity from around the U.S. and some from overseas. The objectives of the meeting are to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity. The focus will be mechanisms of metal-induced toxicity, strategies for intervention and prevention, and possible translation from basic studies into clinical or public policy. The conference content will challenge and seek to shift current research paradigms, or employ novel approaches or methods to fulfill its purpose. The conference will cover concepts, approaches or methodologies, instrumentation, or interventions novel to the field of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity as well as in a broad sense. The conference will also address a refinement, improvement, or new application of theoretical concepts, approaches or methodologies, instrumentation, or interventions. The Conference will stimulate interactions of scientists and collaborations and help move the field forward.